Nikon N90s
http://static.flickr.com/10/14573519_334d5c6f4c_m.jpg Nikon N90s with Kodak CCD The Nikon N90s is a 35mm autofocus SLR using Nikon's F lens mount. It was targeted toward the advanced amateur or prosumer; its featureset is comparable to that of Nikon's current D100/200/300 SLRs. The name N90s was used for marketing in the United States; everywhere else, the camera was called the F90x. This camera was also used as the base for the Kodak DCS 400 series of digital SLRs. The N90s/'F90x' was introduced in 1994 and discontinued in 2001. The camera's predecessor, the N90/'F90', was introduced in 1992 and discontinued in 1994. The successor to the N90s, the F100, was introduced in 1998. Features & Specifications http://farm2.static.flickr.com/1213/1454635172_e13cff78c7_m.jpg Nikon F90X with AF Nikkor 24/2.8 D *Bright viewfinder with 92% coverage, .78x magnification **Current settings are displayed at the bottom of the finder; information area is automatically backlit in dark conditions *Top LCD displays current settings and facilitates changes **Backlit for use in dark conditions; the backlight switch is near the left die of the viewfinder *Cross-Type Wide Area AF System **Choice of wide-area or spot AF **One CAM246 AF sensor **Continuous AF mode with release priority in addition to standard AF with focus priority *4.1FPS capable with continuous AF; 4.3FPS with standard AF **2FPS mode available *3D Matrix Meter when used with a D or G-type Nikkor lens **Center-weighted and spot metering are also available and usuable with AI lenses *3D Multi-Sensor Balanced Fill-Flash capability (with Nikon Speedlights SB-800/80DX/28DX/28/27) *Seven Vari-Programs: Portrait, Portrait with Red-Eye Reduction, Hyperfocal, Landscape, Silhouette, Sports, Closeup **Explained in detail in the instruction manual **Also explained on Ken Rockwell's page *Four exposure modes: Program, Shutter-priority, Aperture-priority, Manual *Shutter speeds of 1/8000 - 30 seconds + Bulb *Flash sync speed of 1/250 **Flash sync modes: normal, slow, rear, red-eye, FP high-speed *Self-timer: 2-30 seconds *ISO/ASA Range 6-6400 *DX-enabled (automatically reads speed information from film canisters) *Eyepiece shutter stops excess light from entering the viewfinder and interfering with metering *Overall strong build throughout (comparable to Nikon's current D100/200/300 SLRs) **Stainless steel lens mount *Requires 4 AA Batteries *Extensive system compatibility & accessories; see below Accessories & Compatibility The N90s/F90x is compatible with nearly all Nikkor F-mount lenses as well as all Nikon SB series speedlights. Additional, camera-specific accessories available are: *MF-26 Multi-Control Back **Long Exposures to 100 hours **Freeze Focus: triggers the shutter as soon as a subject comes into focus **Custom Reset: customizes which settings are affected by the green-button reset **Date Imprinting: can also imprint shutter speed and aperture information **World Clock **Flash exposure compensation **Interval timer: up to 100 hours between pictures for 99 frames **Limit frame count in continuous shooting mode **Multiple exposures **Customize which settings are affected by AE-L and AF-L (auto-exposure lock and autofocus lock) *MF-25 Data Imprint Back *MB-10 Vertical Grip (Additional Information from Ken Rockwell) **Takes 4AA batteries or, with the MS-11 battery holder, two CR123 lithium batteries *Interchangeable focusing screens **E screen provides grid lines in the viewfinder Lens Compatibility *All functions, including autofocus, work properly with Nikkor AF, AF-I, AF-D, and AF-S lenses. *AI and AI-S lenses are usable, with the loss of these functions: **Autofocus **Shutter-priority exposure mode **Programmed exposure mode **Vari-program exposure modes **3D Matrix metering (though center-weighted and spot metering remain functional) *The camera does not use VR with any lens. *G-type lenses (lenses without aperture rings) can be used with the loss of some functionality: only the lens' smallest aperture can be used in manual or aperture-priority exposure modes. TC-16A The N90s/F90x is one of the few cameras compatible with Nikon's TC-16A AF Teleconverter. This teleconverter contains special optics which are driven by the camera's AF system to provide some autofocus capability to AI and AI-S lenses! More information is available here. Data Link System With the proper hardware, the N90s can be linked to some Sharp electronic organizers to set additional custom functions. Ken Rockwell's site has some more detailed information about this function. Limitations Some notable features are missing in the N90s/F90x compared to similar prosumer and professional cameras. These include: *Mirror lock-up *Built-in flash *Viewfinder diopter adjustment (screw-in diopters are available) Links * Nikon N90S on www.collection-appareils.fr by Sylvain Halgand Manuals *N90s Manual (source: here) *N90s Manual - higher quality images, but split into two parts and plastered with ads *MF-26 Multi-Control Back Manual *MB-10 Repair Manual (source: here) Reviews *Thom Hogan's Review of the N90s *Ken Rockwell's Review of the N90s Recommended Resources *Additional Specifications *Liang-Wu Cai's Nikon N90s Page *Nikon F90X on Nikon Imaging site (source of this page) *N90s Data Link Protocol Page *The Magic Lantern Guide to the N90s, ISBN 1883403456 *Nikon SLR/Lens Compatibility Guide *The TC-16A Teleconverter Category: Japanese 35mm autofocus SLR Category: Nikon F mount Category: N